nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons vs. Nintendo vs. Playstation vs. Xbox vs. Marvel vs. DC vs. Capcom vs. Namco vs. Disney vs. Hetelia vs. Sega
This is a sequel to NVSSBVPASBRVMVXM. This is another fighting game, but with more characters this time. Plot Polygon Man wanted revenge on everybody again, so he, Luciano, Evil Frankie, and Bloody Kenny teams up and tries to make everbody destroy each other. Playable Characters Nicktoons Spongebob Patrick Plankton Jimmy Beautiful Georgeous Timmy Crocker Danny Technus Tak Traloc Frankie Jason Nia Sean Emmet Wyldstyle Sanjay and Craig Jenny El Tigre El Charro Negro Eric Cartman Kyle Stan Kenny/Anime Kenny (Final Smash: Princess Kenny) Butters Samuel L. Jackson Ice Cube Chris Tucker Kevin Hart Eddie Murphy Juan Dela Cruz Jontron Ron Burgundy Brick Timbland Yogi Bear Scooby Doo Captain Caveman George Jetson Fred Flintstone Wally Gator Hong Kong Phooey Secret Squirell Muttley Nintendo Mario Luigi Princess Peach Princess Daisy Yoshi Toad Koopa Troopa Shy Guy Baby Mario Baby Luigi Baby Peach Baby Daisy Bowser Giga Bowser Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Wario Waluigi Rosilina and Luma Metal Mario Lakitu Toadette Baby Rosilina and Baby Luma Pink Gold Peach Ludwig Lemmy Roy Iggy Wendy Morton Larry Mii Link Zelda Toon Link Sheik Dark Link Ganondorf Samus Aran Zero Suit Aran Kirby Meta Knight King Dedede Fox Falcon Wolf Pikachu Charizard Greninga Squirtle Lucario Marth Ike Olimar Red Pikmin Blue Pikmin Yellow Pikmin Pit Palutena Villager Little Mac Wii Fit Trainer Playstation Kratos Sweet Tooth Fat Princess Rachet and Clank Jax and Daxter Parappa Spike Snake Spyro Crash Bandicoot Nathan Drake Sackboy Sly Cooper Xbox/Microsoft Master Chief Steve Banjo-Kazooie Conker the Squirell Marcus Fenix Shu Blinx Gunstinger Spelunker Marvel Spiderman Dr. Octopus Rhino Venom Lizard Sandman Green Goblin Electro Mysterio Black Cat Hulk MODOK Abomination Iron Man Whiplash Captain America Red Skull The White Soldier Thor Loki Wolverine Cyclops Storm Rogue The Beast Colossus Jean Gray Nightcrawler Phoniex Ice Man Professor Xavier Magneto Blob Juggernaut Toad Mistique Sabertooth Quicksilver Mr. Fantastic Invisible Woman Human Torch The Thing Dr. Doom Ghost Rider Howard the Duck Black Widow Ant Man The Wasp Vision Black Panther DC Superman Supergirl Lex Luthor Bizarro Doomsday Gorilla Grodd Batman Robin Batgirl Joker Harley Quinn Scarecrow Posion Ivy Riddler Penguin Mr. Freeze Bane Clayface Solomon Grundy Killer Croc Wonder Woman Cheetah Green Lantern Sinestro Hawkman Hawkgirl The Flash Green Arrow Aquaman Black Manta Martian Manhunter Red Tornado Capcom Mega Man Zangief Ryu M.Bison Blanka Ken Dhalsim Guile Chun Li Namco Pac-Man Mrs. Pac-Man Blinky Inky Pinky Clyde Sue Taiza A Pooka A Fygar Skiers from Alplane Racer 2 Disney Sora Donald Duck Goofy Kairi Riku King Mickey Queen Minnie Aladdin Jasmine Genie Hercules Megera Phil A Dalmation Puppy Cruella Devella Winnie the Pooh Piglet Tigger Tarzan Pinnochio Jack Skellington Oogie Boogie Ariel Peter Pan Captain Hook Belle The Beast/Prince Adams Chernabog Simba Timon and Pumbaa Hetelia Feliciano Ludwig Honda Kiku Alfred Arthur Francis Ivan Wang Yao Gilbert Matthew SEGA Sonic Miles "Tails" Prower Amy Rose Knuckles Shadow Dr. Eggman Vector Espio Metal Sonic Stages Center of Time and Space (Boss: Polygon Man) South Park (Boss: Bloody Kenny) Luciano's Kingdom (Boss: Luciano) Alliance HQ (Boss: Evil Frankie) 3DS Exclusive Green Green from Kirby Triple Deluxe Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 7 Tormiter Island from Animal Crossing: New Leaf The WABAC from The Battle of Doom 3DS System A stage based on Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots Mii Menu from'' Mii Maker'' Find Mii from Find Mii 2 Golden Plains from New Super Mario Bros. 2 Disney Castle from Disney Magical World Living Room from Nintendogs + Cats Wii U Exclusive Mushroom Kingdom U from New Mario Bros. U Really Rolling Hills from Super Mario 3D World Soda Jungle from New Super Luigi U Country Tropical Island from Donkey Kong: Coutnry Tropical Freeze Windy Hills from Sonic's Lost World Wii U Gamepad Electrodrome from Mario Kart 8 Mii Sports Menu from Mii Sports A stage based on Nicktoons: Return of the Magophoidbot PS4 Exclusive Xbox 360 Exclusive Rivals Nicktoons Nintendo vs. Playstation Marvel vs. DC Capcom vs. Namco Xbox vs. Disney Hetelia vs. SEGA Feliciano vs. Sonic Trivia Category:NICKTOONS